Films by year
1800s 1896 * Le Manoir du diable 1899 * Cleopatra's Tomb 1910s 1911 * Mummy, The 1920s 1920 * Das Cabinet des Dr. Caligari * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde 1922 * Nosferatu, eine Symphonie des Grauens 1923 * Hunchback of Notre Dame, The * King Kong 1925 * Phantom of the Opera 1930s 1930 * Will of the Dead Man, The 1931 * Dracula * Drácula * Frankenstein 1932 * Mummy, The 1933 * Invisible Man, The * King Kong * Mummy, The * Son of Kong 1934 1935 * The Bride of Frankenstein 1936 * Dracula's Daughter 1937 1938 1939 * Son of Frankenstein * Tower of London 1940s 1940 * Devil Bat, The * Invisible Man Returns, The * Invisible Woman, The * Mummy's Hand, The 1941 * Hold That Ghost * Wolf Man 1942 * Ghost of Frankenstein * Invisible Agent * Mummy's Tomb, The 1943 * Captive Wild Woman * Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man * Ghost Ship, The * Phantom of the Opera, The * Son of Dracula 1944 * House of Frankenstein * Invisible Man's Revenge, The * Jungle Woman * Mummy's Ghost, The * Mummy's Curse, The * Weird Woman 1945 * Frozen Ghost, The * House of Dracula * Jungle Captive, The 1946 * Devil Bat's Daughter * House of Horrors * She-Wolf of London 1947 1948 * Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein 1949 * Abbott and Costello Meet the Killer, Boris Karloff 1950s 1951 * Abbott and Costello Meet the Invisible Man * Strange Door, The 1953 * Abbott and Costello Meet Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde 1954 * Creature from the Black Lagoon 1955 * Revenge of the Creature * Tarantula 1956 * Creature Walks Among Us, The * X the Unknown 1957 * 20 Million Miles to Earth * Abominable Snowman, The * Brain from Planet Arous, The * Curse of Frankenstein, The * Quatermass II * Unearthly, The 1958 * Attack of the 50 Foot Woman * Caltiki, the Immortal Monster * Frankenstein's Daughter * How to Make a Monster * Horror of Dracula * Revenge of Frankenstein, The * Woman Eater, The 1959 * A Bucket of Blood * Alligator People, The * Attack of the Giant Leeches * Mummy, The * Terror Is a Man * Wasp Woman, The 1960s 1960 * Black Sunday * Brides of Dracula * Curse of the Werewolf * Psycho * Two Faces of Dr. Jekyll, The * Village of the Damned 1961 * Pit and the Pendulum, The 1962 * Brain, The * Phantom of the Opera * Premature Burial 1963 * Crawling Hand, The * Kiss of the Vampire * Paranoiac * Old Dark House, The * X: The Man With the X-Ray Eyes 1964 * Curse of the Mummy's Tomb * Evil of Frankenstein, The * Flesh Eaters, The * Gorgon, The * Masque of the Red Death, The * Nightmare 1965 * I Saw What You Did * Psycho a Go-Go * Skull, The 1966 * Dracula: Prince of Darkness * Munster, Go Home! * Plague of the Zombies * She Beast 1967 * Frankenstein Created Woman * Mummy's Shroud, The 1968 * Dracula Has Risen from the Grave * Fear Chamber, The * House of Evil * Night of the Living Dead * Rosemary's Baby 1969 * Blood of Dracula's Castle * Frankenstein Must Be Destroyed * Night of the Bloody Apes * Nightmare in Wax * Satan's Sadists 1970s 1970 * Bird With the Crystal Plumage, The * Horror of Frankenstein * Horror of the Blood Monsters * House of Dark Shadows * Scars of Dracula * Taste the Blood of Dracula * Vampire Lovers, The 1971 * Abominable Dr. Phibes * Bay of Blood * Blood from the Mummy's Tomb * Cat O'Nine Tails, The * Dr. Jekyll and Sister Hyde * Dracula vs. Frankenstein * Hands of the Ripper * Headless Eyes * Isle of the Snake People * Legend of Spider Forest, The * Lust for a Vampire * Night of Dark Shadows * Twins of Evil 1972 * Blacula * Blood of Ghastly Horror * Brain of Blood * Daughters of Satan * Demons of the Mind * Dracula A.D. 1972 * Fury of the Wolfman * Last House on the Left, The * Night Stalker, The * Tales from the Crypt 1973 * Boy Who Cried Werewolf, The * Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things * Crazies, The * Exorcist, The * Night Strangler, The * Raw Meat * Satanic Rites of Dracula, The * Scream Blacula Scream * Sssssss * Wicker Man, The 1974 * Black Christmas * Captain Kronos: Vampire Hunter * Deranged * Frankenstein and the Monster from Hell * Legend of the 7 Golden Vampires * Texas Chain Saw Massacre, The 1975 * Jaws * Lips of Blood * Rocky Horror Picture Show, The 1976 * King Kong * To the Devil a Daughter 1977 * Dark Echoes * Eaten Alive * Haunting of Julia, The * Hills Have Eyes, The * House in Nightmare Park, The * Possessed, The * Psychic, The * Snowbeast * Suspiria * Tarantulas: The Deadly Cargo 1978 * Dawn of the Dead * Doctor Dracula * Halloween * Jaws 2 * Piranha * Possession of Nurse Sherri, The * Within the Woods 1979 * Alien * Amityville Horror, The * Dark, The * Dracula * Love at First Bite * Salem's Lot * When a Stranger Calls * Zombi 2 1980s 1980 * Alligator * City of the Living Dead * Fog, The * Friday the 13th * Inferno * Shining, The 1981 * An American Werewolf in London * Dead & Buried * Evil Dead, The * Friday the 13th Part 2 * Full Moon High * Funhouse, The * Galaxy of Terror * Halloween II * Howling, The * Munsters' Revenge, The * My Bloody Valentine * Piranha II: The Spawning * Scanners * Venom 1982 * Alone in the Dark * Amityville II: The Possession * Creepshow * Dorm That Dripped Blood, The * Friday the 13th Part III * Halloween III: Season of the Witch * Living Dead Girl * Poltergeist * Q: The Winged Serpent * Return of the Living Dead Part II * Swamp Thing * Thing, The * Trick or Treats 1983 * Amityville 3-D * Christine * Cujo * House on Sorority Row, The * Hunger, The * Jaws 3-D * Poltergeist * Videodrome * Xtro 1984 * A Nightmare on Elm Street * Children of the Corn * C.H.U.D. * Friday the 13th Part IV: The Final Chapter * Gremlins * Invitation to Hell * Night of the Comet (1984) * Power, The * Silent Night, Deadly Night 1985 1986 1987 * A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors * Bates Motel * Dolls * Hellraiser * Hidden, The * Howling III: The Marsupials * Jaws: The Revenge * Lost Boys, The * Predator * Prince of Darkness * Silent Night, Deadly Night Part 2 * Teen Wolf Too * Witches of Eastwick, The 1988 * A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master * Blob, The * Cellar Dweller * Child's Play * Critters 2 * Dead Heat * Dream Demon * FleshEater * Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood * Ghoulies II * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers * Hellraiser II: Hellbound * Howling IV: The Original Nightmare * I Saw What You Did * Maniac Cop * Poltergeist III * Pumpkinhead * They Live * Vampires on Bikini Beach * Waxwork * Zombi 3 1989 1990 * Amityville Curse, The * Brain Dead * Child's Play 2 * Fear * First Power, The * Frankenstein Unbound * Gremlins 2: The New Batch * Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III * Nightbreed * People Under the Stairs, The * Predator 2 * Psycho IV: The Beginning * Silent Night, Deadly Night 4: Initiation * Spontaneous Combustion * Troll II 1991 * Alligator II: The Mutation * Borrower, The * Child's Play 3 * Critters 3 * Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare * Ghoulies III: Ghoulies Go to College * Howling VI: The Freaks * People Under the Stairs, The * Puppet Master II * Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge * Resurrected, The * Scanners II: The New Order * Scanners III: The Takeover * Silent Night, Deadly Night: The Toy Maker * Subspecies * Xtro 2: The Second Encounter 1992 * Alien³ * Amityville 1992: It's About Time * Army of Darkness * Children of the Corn II: The Final Sacrifice * Bram Stoker's Dracula * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Candyman * Happy Hell Night * Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth * Sleepwalkers * Waxwork II: Lost in Time 1993 1994 * Brainscan * Ed Wood * Frankenstein * Ghoulies IV * Leprechaun 2 * Pumpkinhead II: Blood Wings * Scanner Cop * Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation * Wes Craven's New Nightmare 1995 1996 1997 1998 1999 2000s 2000 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 2011 2012 2013 * Conjuring, The * Curse of Chucky * Frankenstein Theory, The * Sharknado * Warm Bodies ---- Category:Lists